Romeo and Juliet: Hermione and Fleur
by GirlFable
Summary: For never was there a story of more woe, then this of Hermione and Fleur. Hermione/Fleur Femslash AU
1. Names

Prince- Nevil Longbottom

Paris- Blaise Zabini

Mercutio- Ron

**House of Capulet:**

Juliet: Hermione

Lord Capulet: Mr. Granger

Lady Capulet: Mrs. Granger

Tybalt: Draco

Nurse: Molly

Really good friend of Juliet: Ginny

Gregory and Sampson: Fred and George

**House of Montague: **

Lord Montague: M. Delacour

Lady Montague: Apolline Delacour

Romeo: Fleur

Benvolio: Harry

Balthasar: Cedric

Abraham: Seamus

Friar Lawrence: Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Fred looked at George; they really had to be getting back soon, or everyone else might think something had happened to them.

"Come on George, we really have to go!" Fred said pulling at his brother's shirt, "they are going to wonder if some Capulet got us before too long!"  
Fred then noticed Seamus and his servant coming up the street, George smiled, this wasn't going to end well.

"George, don't start a scene, I beg you!" Fred whispered.

"I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it." George picked up his pace. "You worry too much Fred."

"Well someone has to!" Fred grumbled as he jogged after him. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Right as Seamus passed by George stuck his thumb out and spat on the ground. Fred started slowly hoping from foot to foot; this was going to get bad.

"Do you bite your thumb at us sir?" Seamus asked, as he laid his hand on his sword. George put a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Seamus shook his head and pointed to George.

"Do you, bite your thumb," he then pointed to himself and his servant, "at _us_ sir?" George looked at Fred, and then smiled.

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at _you_ sir." Seamus smirked and started to walk away, "but I do bite my thumb sir!" George yelled after him. Seamus turned around, looking what seemed for a fight, and Fred thought it was a wise time to step in. He stepped between George and Seamus.

"Do you quarrel sir?" he asked. Seamus stopped where he was.

"Quarrel sir? No sir!" Seamus said backing up. Fred saw that this scene was calming down, but he'd better end it soon.

"If you do, I serve as good a man as you." Fred stated, Seamus grinned.

"No Better."

George walked forward a bit, a look of hate on his face. "Yes better sir." Seamus looked at him, his hand back on his sword.

"You lie"

George unsheathed his sword, and pushed Fred behind him, "Draw if you be men." Seamus pulled out his sword and they started to fight, with others cheering from the side lines, Fred tried to stop George but it was no use, he ran to get someone who could stop it.

George ducked the sword flying at him, and kicked his foot out tripping Seamus, then he stabbed at him with his sword but Seamus rolled out of way, grabbed his sword and stood up, then they were at it again, stabbing and kicking at each other trying to make the other one bleed. Right when it seemed that George might actually hit the guy, someone stepped in front of him. Blocking his sword, with their own.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was Harry. George then saw Fred and Cedric, and he backed up. "Beat down their swords. They know not what they do" Harry ordered the other two. They drew their swords and disarmed George and Seamus. Harry looked at George.

"Care to explain?" He asked, clearly mad! Before George could answer a shadow showed.

"Turn thee, Harry, and look upon thy death!" It was Draco. Harry turned to face him.

"I do but keep the peace, put up thy sword!" Harry hated Draco, but he never liked fighting and he wasn't going to start now.

"What drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word! As I Hate hell, all Montague's, and thee..." Draco smirk as Harry ran at him, sword held high. The fighting continued, members from both families joined and the fight got bigger and bigger. Lord Capulet ran forward, unaware of the fighting,

"What's with all this noise?" He looked around, "what! A fight! He looked at a servant nearby. "You boy, go get my sword!" The boy bowed and ran off to finish his task.

On the other side of the city Lord Montague looked on at the fighting.

"Where's my sword." Lord Montague looked around, but found his wife Apolline in the way.

"You will not fight, I beg you not to." She gripped his arms tightly begging him not to go! He went any way.

The courtyard was a sight of blood and death, and in the distance, horns could be heard and Pages ran up the streets yelling.

"The Prince is coming, stop fighting! The Prince is coming." Everyone gathered in to three different groups; The Capulet's, the Montague's, and the citizens of Verona. A few moments later Nevil, the prince of Verona, rode in.

"What the hell is going on?" Nevil looked at the death and destruction. "Throw your weapons to the ground." He yelled, the clanging of metal hitting the ground echoed through the courtyard. "Three civil brawls have disturbed the quite of our streets. " He starred at both lords. "If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the price. On pain of death, all men depart."

Harry looked over at Lord and Lady Montague, they beckoned him over. Lady Apolline looked most upset.

"Have you seen Fleur today? Please tell me she was not at this fight." He smiled at Apolline, before quickly looking over all the wounded. He walked over to George, Fred and Cedric.

"No My Lady, I know for a fact that she was not here today." He looked at George's cuts while he talked. "For I saw her not long ago, by the edge of the woods, mourning something she most likely only cares about." Harry smirked as he walked over to Fred and started to look over him. "But the second she caught sight of me, she stole into the forest, to sulk on her own." They started walking back to the Montague house.

Lord Montague nodded, "she has been like that a lot the past few mornings."

Harry looked at him, "Do you know the cause uncle?"

Lord Montague sighed, "No, sadly I do not." They both looked at Apolline, she shrugged.

"I have no idea. She is more like her Father then I, won't talk to me as much as she use to." Harry nodded.

"Well you still have Gabrielle, my lady," Harry smiled, "And last I checked she is nothing like her father." Apolline laughed and Lord Montague scowled, and smacked Harry on the back, "sorry my Lord." Harry bit back a laugh.

"There she is." Apolline said pointing. Harry looked at Fleur for a moment.

"Let me talk to her. I will get to the bottom of this." Lord Montague nodded.

"Thank you Harry, let us be away my dear." Montague and Apolline walked off, and Harry pulled out a book and set himself down on some steps, preparing for Fleur's Arrival.

**A.N: Let me know what you think, should I keep going? Stop? Take out the Shakespeare dialogue, tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the furthest east begin to draw  
The shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from the light steals home my heavy son,  
And private in his chamber pens himself,  
Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out  
And makes himself an artificial night:  
Black and portentous must this humour prove,  
Unless good counsel may the cause remove._

* * *

Harry looked up from his book and noticed Fleur looking at him from around a corner.

"Good morning Fleur." He called out to her as he set his book down. Fleur slowly walked over and slid herself down to lie on the steps.

"Is the day so young?" Fleur had a look of sadness on her face, and Harry was determined to know why.

"It's only just turned nine Fleur..." Harry looked at her, Fleur sighed.

"Sad hours seem long..." Fleur sat up and looked at Harry, "was that my father that went by so fast?"

"Yes it was," Harry quickly shutting down her thoughts of changing the subject. "Many I ask what sadness lengthens Fleur's hours? "

"Not having that, which in having, would make them short." Fleur looked at Harry and gave him a sad smile. Harry grinned.

"In love?"

"Out-"Fleur started to say, but Harry cut her off.

"Of love?" Fleur looked at him. It looked like she was going to answer him, but then a weeping family past by caring their hurt son on their backs. Fleur looked at Harry.

"There was a fight wasn't there?" Harry nodded, "Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all." Harry nodded again. Fleur started to walk away, so he followed.

"You still haven't told me why you are sad!" Harry yelled a few feet behind her.

"That is because I do not wish to! Now leave me alone." She stated, and then began to walk faster.

"If you me so, you do me wrong." Harry yelled. Fleur stopped and turned around, and walked back to where he was standing. Grabbed him by his arm and walked him to a small alcove in a wall.

"Fine I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell my parents." Fleur whispered.

"Fine, I promise, now what is it that is making you so moody." Harry made himself comfortable.

"I have fallen in love with the cousin of a Capulet, then one Cho Chang, but she does not love me back." Harry nodded.

"That's it? Really! I thought you killed someone!" Harry grinned, and then started laughing.

"It's not funny." Fleur sent, smacking him on the chest.

"Sorry," Harry wiped his eyes. "Now why is it you don't want your parents to know?" Fleur looked at him.

"Did you not here me, I said, _Cho Chang_, a female."

"I don't think they would care Fleur, they love you." Harry wasn't joking, Fleur smiled.

"And you don't care either?" Harry shook his head.

"Why would I?" Fleur's smile grew and she hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding." She sat up, "come on; let's go tell my parents, and sister." Harry got up and ran after her. She could walk really fast when she wanted to.

* * *

Lord Capulet walked with Blaise down the streets of Verona. Tell him of what happened earlier that morning.

"But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike, and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace." Blaise nodded.

"Of honourable reckoning are you both; and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long." Blaise stop for a second trying to get his words together, "But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?"

Lord Capulet stopped and smiled, "But saying o'er what I have said before: my child is yet a stranger in the world," he started walking again, "she hath not seen the change of fourteen years, let two more summers wither in their pride, ere we may think her ripe to be a bride." Capulet called over his shoulder.

Blaise ran after him, "younger then she are happy mother's made." Lord Capulet stopped again and smiled.

"And too soon marr'd are those so early made." He looked at Blaise, "I'm holding a feast tonight, and you are welcome to join us." Blaise's face soured. "If you do come, I'm sure you can dance with my daughter." The lightened his mood.

"I'm sure I will be there." Blaise grinned, and walked away. Lord Capulet motion one of his servants over to him, giving him a piece of paper.

"Through fair Verona; find those persons out whose names are written there," The Servant nodded, "and to them say, my house and welcome on their pleasure stay." The servant nodded and Lord Capulet continued his walk. When his Lord was out of sight the servant said.

"I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ." The Servant scratched his head, then his faced brightened with a huge smile, an idea. "I must to the learned.--In good time." As the Servant ran away anyone in earshot could hear, "why didn't I learn to read as a child!"

* * *

In a different part of the city, Fleur and Harry were walking around after talking to her parents. Harry was smiling but Fleur was not, and Harry noticed.

"Why are you sad now? They don't care that you like girls." Harry whined.

"Well Cho still hates me!" Fleur sighed sitting down, Harry shook his head.  
"Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, one pain is lessen'd by another's anguish," Harry grinned, standing over her. Fleur looked up at him.

"Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that."

Harry looked puzzled.

"For what, I pray thee?"

"For your broken shin," Fleur grinned.

"Why, Fleur, art thou mad?" Harry sighed and sat beside her on the wall. He had no idea what he should do.

"Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is, shut up in prison, kept without my food and," Fleur stopped, "Good Day sir." She said to a man that had just turned the corner.

"Good day to you sir." Said the man, Harry and Fleur exchanged glances, he actually thought Fleur was a man! He continued, "I pray, sir, can you read?"

Fleur nodded.

"Perhaps you have learned without book," The servant jumped from foot to foot, "but, I pray, can you read anything you see?" Fleur looked at Harry and frowned, this was a really strange man.

"Ay, if I know the letters and the language." Fleur stated.

"Ye say honestly; rest you merry!" The man gasped. He hands a piece of paper to Fleur. She begins to read:

"'Signior Moody and his wife and daughters; County Riddle and his beauteous sisters; the lady  
widow of Remus; Signior Sirius and his lovely nieces; Ron Weasley and his brother Bill; mine  
uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Cho Chang; Alicia Spinnet; Signior Lucius and his cousin Draco. 'A fair assembly: whither should they come?" Fleur asked as she finished reading the list.

"Up" Was the only reply, Fleur blinked, this was quite the odd man.

"Whither?" Fleur ask, still very confused and wishing to know where this party was taking place, so that she might go and see the fair Cho Chang, who was apparently going to attend.

"To supper, to our house," The man replied, it seemed that he wasn't going to be specific.

"Whose house?"

"My master's." The Man stated obviously annoyed, because it should have been simple.

"Indeed, I should have asked you that before." Fleur felt that if she was going to get anywhere she should play along with this odd man.

"Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the great rich Capulet;" he stated, "and if you be not of the house of Montague's, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine." He smiled, and Fleur and Harry nodded. The man bowed, "Rest you merry." Then he ran around a corner and he was lost from sight. Harry and Fleur looked at each other and started laughing, after a few minutes Harry was the first to speak.

"What an odd man!"

"Indeed." Fleur sighed as she wiped away her tears. Harry the shot to his feet, and he started to pace, and talking out load, he was formulating a plan; Fleur was scared to know what it was.

"At this same ancient feast of Capulet's sups the fair Cho Chang whom thou so lovest," Harry stopped walking and pointed to Fleur, he then started walking again, "with all the admired beauties of Verona: go thither; and, with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow." Harry stopped his pacing and grinned at Fleur. Fleur just shook her head.

"When the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires; and these, who often drowned could never die," Fleur smiled, "transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love! The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Harry shook his head.

"Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, herself poised with herself in either eye," Harry smiled, and then started pacing again. "But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd Your lady's love against some other maid that I will show you shining at this feast, and she shall scant show well that now shows best." Fleur knew better then to try and fight with Harry about such things, and so she nodded. His face broke into a grin.

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendour of mine own." Harry nodded and walked away, with Fleur in tow, lost in thought about what might happen, not much she believed.

She had no idea!

* * *

**A.N: Ok, sorry it took so long for me to put this up, I had exams, then auditions, and TONS of homework, so I am just putting it up now, and for that I am DEEPLY sorry, But next Wednesday I finish school for winter break, and my goal is to get another chapter done and up before I have to go back, as well in the next chapter Hermione FINALLY shows up. Also some spelling mistakes are meant to be there because that is how Shakespeare spelt it. I hope you like it so far, and Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_And since that time it is eleven years;  
For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood,  
She could have run and waddled all about;  
For even the day before, she broke her brow:  
And then my husband--God be with his soul!  
A' was a merry man--took up the child:  
'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;  
Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,  
The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'  
To see, now, how a jest shall come about!  
I warrant, and I should live a thousand years,  
I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;  
And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'_

* * *

Mrs. Granger looked around her daughter's room, she could not fine Hermione for the life of her and she really had to talk to her. Mrs. Granger turned quickly when she heard a noise behind her, but it was only Hermione's Nurse, Molly.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Molly nodded and left the room, she had a few ideas of where she might be.

"Where is that girl?" Molly wondered after a couple minutes of searching, "Hermione!" Hermione's head popped out from behind a door, and then Ginny's head showed from behind the door. Hermione looked at Ginny.  
"How now! Who calls?" Hermione smiled when she saw Molly.

"Your mother, I believe." Ginny replied. Hermione ran through the door, fixed her clothes and ran into her room. Molly smiled at her daughter, and motioned her into the room as well; Ginny was, after all, Hermione's best friend.

"Madam, I am here," Hermione said when she walked into her room, "What it your will?" Her mother looked up from the window.

"Tell me Hermione, how stands your disposition to be married?"

"It is an honour that I dream not of!" Hermione stated.

"An honour!" Molly smiled, "were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat." Molly looked like she was going to say something else but she was shushed by Mrs. Granger.

"Well think of marriage now, the valiant Blaise seeks you for his love!"

"A man, young lady, a man!" Molly cut in. Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrow.

"Who else would you expect? A Women?" Ginny smirked and Hermione started to find something very interesting on the floor, Mrs. Granger didn't seem to notice and she continued to talk. "Verona's summer hath not such a flower!"

"Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower!" Molly was smiling at Hermione.

"What say you? Can you love him?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione just looked at the floor. "Speak briefly, can you like of Blaise's love?"

Hermione thought for a second, knowing she had to choose her words carefully.

"I look to like, if looking liking move," she paused, "But no more deep will I endart mine eye," she thought of the words, "then your consent gives it strength to fly."

Mrs. Granger smiled and looked like she was about to say something but then Seamus ran in, smiling like there was not tomorrow!

"Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in the pantry, and everything in extremity. I must hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight." Mrs. Granger nodded.

"We follow thee." Mrs. Granger started to follow Seamus but stop when she noticed Hermione waiting for Molly and Ginny to follow as well. "Hermione, the county stays."

Hermione nodded sadly, the feast was going to be dull without Ginny there to talk to her. Ginny noticed Hermione's sad look.

"Go girl!" She said, "Seek happy nights to happy days!" Hermione smiled at Ginny then followed her mother. Ginny looked at her know mother, "I hope she has fun at the feast, who knows, maybe she will meet the person of her dreams there!" For Ginny knew Hermione had no interest in Blaise. Molly smiled.

"I sure hope so..."

* * *

Fleur, Harry, and Ron were walking along the street in the dark of the night along with Fred, George, and Cedric.

"Let them measure us by what they will; we will measure a measure, and be gone." Harry said.

"Give me the torch: I am not for this ambling," Fleur stated, "Being heavy, I will bear the light."

Ron came over and grabbed her by the shoulders, moving her forward. "Nay, gentle Fleur, we must have you dance!" Everyone started laughing.

"Not I, believe me." She pointed to Ron, "you have dancing shoes: with nimble soles," she pointed to herself, "I have soles of lead," she planted her feet, "So stakes me to the ground I cannot move."

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common ground. Ron replied.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink." Fleur stated.

Everyone in the else in the group groaned, Fleur and Ron were known to have a battle of wits, and they were known to drag on and on.

"I dream'd a dream tonight!" Fleur stated.

"And so did I!" Ron replied. Fleur stopped and looked at him.

"Well... What was yours...?" Fleur asked.

"That dreamers often lie!" Everyone started laughing, even Fleur. They started to walk again.

"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true!" Fleur yelled to Ron, laughing. Ron looks back.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you!" Everyone looked around confused; Ron jumped up on a stairway, and kneeled down. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone." He stands back up. "Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love." He jumped off the steps, causing everyone to laugh. "Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats," he starts walking, "Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon," he speeds up, "Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, and being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again." He was starting to run now, and Fleur was running after him. ". This is that very Mab this is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear," He stops in the center of the square, and started to yell the ending at the top of his lungs, "Making them women of good carriage: This is she—"Fleur ran over to him, she had no idea what was making him so upset.

"Peace, peace, Ron, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing!" Fleur shook him by the shoulders. He looked at the ground, now embarrassed about his melt down. Ron just nodded, and Harry thought that it was time to jump in.

"Supper is done, and we shall come too late!" Everyone nodded. Fleur frowned.

"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars." She thought to herself for a second, and everyone watched her. She shrugged, "Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen." Everyone laughed and they were off once more.

* * *

Lord Granger was standing at the front of the hall, waving people in and laughing, Fleur and her group walked up all wearing masks and hoping that he wouldn't recognize them.

"Welcome Gentlemen! I hope you enjoy the feast." Fleur smiled, bowed and walked into the hall. The first person that Fleur noticed was Cho, talking with a noble man. Harry walked up to Fleur and followed her eyes to Cho; he clapped her on the back getting her attention.

"There are many other beautiful women at this feast, why don't you go find them?" Fleur gave him a small smile; he grinned and walked towards a girl with bright red hair. Fleur walked to the side of the room and started to watch the people dancing. That's when Fleur saw _her, _she was dancing with a good looking man, but Fleur didn't notice him, she only had eyes for the girl. The girl had brown curly hair, and _very_ nice brown eyes.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!" Fleur took her mask on to get a better look at the beauty in front of her. "The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand." Fleur frowned, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!" Fleur smiled, "For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Draco scowled when he saw Fleur take her mask off. "Tis a Delacour!" Draco looked at his servant, "fetch me my rapier boy!" Just then Mr. Granger walked up.

"Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?"

"Uncle, this is a Delacour, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night."

"Young Fleur is it?" Mr. Granger looked around for her.

"Tis she, that villain Fleur!"

"Take no note of her: It is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns, and ill-beseeming semblance for a feast!" Mr. Granger started to walk away.

"When such a villain is a guest...I shall not endure him!"

"He shall be endured!" Mr. Granger yelled, "Am I the master of this house or are you? If you cannot not endure him then you yourself can leave! But I will not have you making a mutiny among my guests!" Draco stared at Mr. Granger for a minute before backing down.

"Fine!" Draco turned and walked away in a huff, while Mr. Granger turned and continued to chat with guests.

The dancing finished and the girl walked to stand on the other side of the pillar that Fleur leaning on, Fleur smiled and crept behind the pillar, and then when she saw her chance she grabbed the girl's hand, the girl gasped.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Right before Fleur's lips could connect with this angel's hand, it was pulled away. Fleur looked up to see those beautiful brown eyes staring at her, giving her a questioning look. Fleur removed her mask so that they both could get a good look at each other.

Hermione looked at this person, this woman, in front of her. She was amazing in every way, but above all else her bright blue eyes are what caught Hermione's gaze. Hermione smiled.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"Fleur stepped closer to this girl that had caught her heart, any echo of Cho was now gone, Fleur's heart was filled only with this girl. Hermione stepped back.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Fleur smiled.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Hermione turned her back to the women.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Fleur turned the girl around, and placed her hand on the girls cheek, she had the softest skin that Fleur had ever felt, "thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Then Fleur did something that she wanted to do all night, she leaned in and kissed her, and even though it was very brief, both Fleur and Hermione felt sparks that they had never felt before.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Hermione smiled.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Fleur leaned in and claimed Hermione's lips again for a searing kiss, this one leaving an even more lasting imprint then the last one, when they pulled away from each other, they rested their foreheads together. Hermione smiled.

"You kiss by the book" Fleur smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Hermione, your mom is looking for you!" Hermione turned around, afraid to see who it was, but it was only Ginny. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione smiled one last time at the woman then ran to find her mother. Fleur walked up to the red head.

"Who is her mother?" The red head turned and looked at her.

"Why it is the lady of the house of course!" Ginny smiled then ran after the girl.

"She is a Granger? Oh dear account! My life is my foes debt." Just then Harry walked up.

"We are going now Fleur, the feast is starting to get dull."

"Sure." Fleur followed Harry out.

Hermione had fisted talking to her mother and was standing by a pillar with Molly, watching the women leave with people Hermione could only assume were her friends.

"Who is that person?" Hermione asked Molly pointing to the women.

"I know not!"

"Would you mind asking?" Molly shook her head before walking over to Draco to ask. When he had told her, her face became white and she ran back.

"Her name is Fleur, and a Delacour and the only daughter of your great enemy!"

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy." Hermione looked confused; Molly looked at her for a minute.

"Come, we should go inside, all the guests have left." Hermione just nodded and followed her away.

**End of act one**

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it has taking me forever to update, and I thought I would do it over Christmas, but I didn't and I am very sorry! But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, a couple things I have changed, Lord Capulet, will be Mr. Granger, or Lord Granger from now on, I think it is less confusing. Also if there are any spelling mistakes I am sorry, but I hope you liked it all the same! Now one last thing....**

**Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

**Review...I would like to know if there is anything I need to change, or if it is good enough to keep going, also people telling me then really liked it, just makes me feel REALLY happy! So please review, thanks!**


End file.
